


Ценные советы

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Шикарно познакомились. Или, до первых отборочных Сейджо и Карасуно сыграли несколько тренировочных матчей. Давайте помолимся за их души.





	Ценные советы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/gifts).



Ойкава никогда бы не заметил этого мальчишку. Наверное, даже не выделил бы его из сливающейся в одно лицо толпы. У него полно других дел, чтобы замечать взгляды, в которых нет восхищения. Например, пообщаться с девчонками, которые поддерживали его во время сегодняшних тренировочных матчей. Или поделиться с Яхабой наблюдением по поводу слабых боковых атак Киндайчи. А еще нужно не забыть подразнить Маццуна по поводу невероятно милых сосисочных кальмариков в его обенто. А еще он видел макушку капитана Карасуно, поэтому надо обязательно столкнуться с ним и с Кагеямой, желательно без коротышки поблизости. Столько дел! Столько дел! Кто-то посмотрел на него не так? Что же, к завистливым взглядам не привыкать.   
  
— Да-да, обязательно зайду и посмотрю фото с матча!... — Он обмахивался подаренным девчонками веером в аквамариновых узорах листьев. — Что вы, баннер был замечательный! Я слышал, как менеджер другой команды тоже обсуждала с тренером именной плакат для своего аса.  
  
Он распрощался с девчонками и очень вовремя успел скрыться в переходе к спортивному корпусу, когда услышал Макки, спрашивающего про него. Придется идти к автобусу Карасуно через кладовые помещения, Макки неплохо догадывается о его планах и наверняка пойдет через учебный корпус.  
  
Ойкава дождался за углом, когда Макки пройдет мимо и бодрой походкой вернулся к спортзалу. Он услышал удары мяча и остановился. Спортзал был еще открыт, но там никого не должно было быть. Ойкава заглянул и увидел только тренера баскетбольного клуба, разбирающего бумаги на постаменте сцены. Откуда тогда?...  
  
Удар мяча послышался глуше и откуда-то сбоку, и Ойкава чертыхнулся: как он мог перепутать отскок от бетонной стены с чем-то другим? Он обошел спортзал и увидел кого-то из Карасуно, набивающего мяч о стену примыкающей к спортзалу раздевалки. На земле палкой были очерчены уже стоптанные линии, и парень как раз брал разбег для следующего удара.  
  
Еще одно секретное оружие Карасуно? Ну-ну. Ойкава скрестил руки и прислонился к углу. Стена была горячей от солнца, но он совсем забыл про сложенный в кармане веер.  
  
Неуверенный разбег, слабоватый прыжок, неотработанный замах и... толчок. Значит, планер? Неудачный, правда, из-за вращения мяча — поэтому поэтому Ойкава и слышал удары. Мяч отскочил далеко, но парень был слишком сосредоточен и не замечал ничего вокруг. Ойкава хмыкнул: по одной подаче судить о способностях было нелепо. Но и второй и третий удар едва отличались от первого: летели по прямой, как пушечное ядро. На четвертой подаче Ойкава вспомнил, что куда собирался, однако не сдвинулся с места и смотрел на идентичный предыдущим замах. Только когда парень снова пошел поднимать отскочивший с убийственной силой мяч, понял, что мальчишка едва ли зол. Неудачи всегда сопутствовали отработке новых приемов, невозможно было не нервничать, но по лицу мальчишки не скользило ни одной эмоции.  
  
По спине пробежался холодок.  
  
Ойкава присмотрелся ближе, вспоминая негустой состав команды. Запасных там было не намного больше, чем основных игроков. Вот этот выходил сегодня на площадку всего пару раз, но пропустил много мячей. Первый год, номер двенадцать, если Ойкава правильно запомнил.  
  
— Эй, тебя уже команда обыскалась, — лениво сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. — Хочешь штрафных от капитана?  
  
Мальчишка подпрыгнул и выронил мяч, будто его шарахнуло молнией. Он с ужасом посмотрел на Ойкаву, а потом его взгляд заметался по пустому двору. Нескладный, ростом пониже, худое треугольное лицо, присыпанное соцветиями веснушек, и лохматые волосы, которые начали облеплять вспотевший лоб.  
  
— Ой… я… извинитепростите, — он бросился к сумке, но потом вспомнил про мяч и дернулся к нему.  
  
Ойкаву повеселила эта суматошная перемена от бесстрастной сосредоточенности к нервной суетливости. Он улыбнулся и первым подобрал мяч, когда Веснушка уже протянул к нему руки.  
  
— Изви…. Спасибо, — сказал тот, но Ойкава не спешил отдавать мяч, отряхнул от пыли и прижал локтем к боку. Мальчишка растерялся и поднял глаза. — Можно…? — и кивнул на мяч.  
  
Ойкава еще шире улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, как это выводит окружающих из себя. Реакции были разными, но говорили за человека больше, чем тот говорил.  
  
Веснушка глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Ойкаву — на этот раз полный твердой решимости отвоёвывать мяч с боем.  
  
— Ойкава-сан, отдайте, пожалуйста, мяч, — он протянул руку.  
  
— Ничего не случится, если ты придешь на пару минут позже, — он пожал плечами.  
  
Веснушка снова растерялся, но, закусив губу, быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Я…. Я расскажу, что это вы меня задержали.  
  
Ах ты ж маленький змееныш! Не то чтобы Ойкава боялся Савамуру, но лишних проблем с Карасуно не хотелось. Настроение немного упало.  
  
— Твои подачи отвратительны, — он перевел взгляд за спину Веснушки, на бежевую стену, принимавшую халтурные удары. — Много шагов для разбега, размах длинный, рука вихляет во все стороны. Ты вообще смотрел хоть раз самоучители на ютубе?  
  
Веснушка только поджал губы, опустил руки и сжал ладони в кулаки.  
  
— Я знаю, что мои планеры ужасны. Но какое вам дело до этого? Вы все равно сегодня победили большую часть сетов.  
  
Вот теперь Ойкава вспомнил этот взгляд. В суматохе после окончания тренировочных матчей был один — давящий и пристальный — Ойкава бы спутал с завистливым, но теперь при ближайшем знакомстве видел, что последнее, о чем думал Веснушка, так это о зависти к великим талантам Ойкавы. Тот просто хотел побеждать. Овладеть планером, освоить в прыжке, заработать команде очки — а остальное неважно.  
  
Ойкава уязвленно хмыкнул.  
  
— Я тебе скажу, Веснушка, какое мне дело. На одном упорстве ты ничего не добьешься. Хочешь играть против  _сильных игроков_ , тогда потренируй мозги и почитай литературу, а не бездумно прыгай во все стороны.  
  
Он взял мяч в руки, прокрутил в ладонях пару раз, сделал два шага и подбросил. Джерси мешалась за спиной, но удар вышел точно по центру мяча, отправив его по вихревой дорожке в стену. Мяч плавно стукнулся и неспеша откатился на несколько метров.  
  
Ойкава удовлетворенно кивнул. Он не любил планеры, они были не такими эффектными, как силовая подача, но не мог удержаться от демонстрации. Если этот Веснушка был так на них зациклен, то пусть видит, как  _надо_  это делать.  
  
Но Веснушка пожал плечами, прошел мимо и подобрал мяч.  
  
— Спасибо за ценный совет, Ойкава-сан, — он поклонился, прижимая к животу мяч, и быстро ушел, оставив Ойкаву, закипать от злости. Это сейчас он проявил доброту к младшему и выслушал в ответ сарказм? Где вообще Карасуно берет таких невыносимых новичков?  
  
— Эй, капитан, ты не забыл, что скоро разбор? — Макки все же поймал его в коридоре учебного корпуса.  
  
— Я знаю, я сам время назначил, — Ойкава даже не сбавил шага. Желание найти Карасуно и сказать им пару слов на прощание разрасталось со скоростью пожара. Что за наглые мелкие вороны! Совсем не уважают семпаев.  
  
Макки ничего не ответил, но потом догнал и заглянул ему в лицо.  
  
— Ты получил средний бал за тест? Фан-клуб опубликовал неудачное фото?  
  
— У меня не бывает неудачных фото и средних балов, — вздохнул Ойкава, сворачивая к лестнице и рассеянно улыбаясь, группе девчонок.  
  
— А почему бы и нет, — Макки не отставал и начал перечислять. — Тогда тебе не прислали приглашение на комикон. Или ты узнал, что на неделю персеидов будет облачно. Или тебе девушка отказала. Или…  
  
— Макки, скажи, зачем ты подкрашиваешь корни волос? — улыбнулся Ойкава, отвлекшись от поглядывания во двор между лестничных пролетов.  
  
— Так бы и сказал, что не хочешь говорить, — Макки фыркнул и отстал.  
  
  
  
— О, вы еще тут, — Ойкава остановился, разглядываю напряженные лица игроков Карасуно. Вечер был жаркий, и многие просто повязали черные джерси на поясе. Любимый кохай нахмурил брови так, что между ними не осталось расстояния, мистер Бодрячок изобразил вежливое удивление, а Веснушка даже интереса не проявил! — Надеюсь никого не забыли, ничего не потеряли?  
  
Савамура недоуменно переглянулся с мистером Бодрячком.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство.  
  
— Не стоит, — Ойкава отмахнулся и отступил, уступая дорогу. — Желаю удачи на отборочных.  
  
Савамура подозрительно прищурился, но кивнул и махнул остальным, чтобы двигались. Но никто не сводил с Ойкавы взгляда, проходя мимо. Какая похвальная бдительность.  
  
— Надеюсь, мы увидимся в официальной матче, — сказал он, поймав Кагеяму за локоть, едва ли обращая внимание на его удивление. Говорил тихо, с расчетом, что настороженная команда услышит каждое слово. Говорил и смотрел на замершего в паре шагов от Кагеямы Веснушку. — Вы там постарайтесь, иначе я буду разочарован.  
  
Он подмигнул и, наконец, увидел такой желанный проблеск ярости в его лице.  
  
— В автобус все! Немедленно! — гаркнул Савамура, полоснув Ойкаву раздраженным взглядом.  
  
Ойкава широко улыбнулся и помахал вслед уезжающему в закат старенькому автобусу Карасуно. Он вздохнул полной грудью, наслаждаясь прекрасным вечером. Маццуна он, пожалуй, доставать сегодня не будет.


End file.
